User blog:EvanLee2007/Nothing
Geo's World was conceived by Geo since 1978 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Terry Ward. Geo created a world and named the characters, substituting Geo Guy for his own name. The comics became a part of Universal Press Syndicate on July 9, 1981, becoming the network's first series to land in the Top 30 ratings in a season (1989). Geo's World was conceived in the lobby of Terry Ward's office by Geo G. since 1978. He was asked to do a series of comics, and decided to do his Geo Comic ''series; but since he realized that animating ''Geo Comic ''would require the rescinding of publication rights for his life's work, and substituted Geo Guy for his own name; as it was an anagram of 'ego'. ''Geo's World first appeared to the world in the comic on July 9, 1981 by Universal Press Syndicate. Geo submitted crudely drawn sketches of Geo Guy and his friends to the animators, assuming they would clean them up in production. However, the animators just re-traced over his drawings; that is why Geo's World appear crudely drawn in the comics. In 1986, Geo G. was approached by the American Broadcasting Company about the possibility of adapting the comic strip into a television series. In 1988, a team of production companies adapted Geo's World into a half-hour primetime series, for the American Broadcasting Company. ABC was initially nervous to air Geo's World; as there hasn't been a cartoon in primetime since Bobby's World, and that they were unsure if they could keep the audience's attention for the duration of the episode. They proposed doing three seven-minute shorts and four specials until the audience adjusted, but the producers gambled for thirteen half-hour episodes for the series. Geo's World was originally to premiere in the fall of 1988; with "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom," but when the episode came back from animation in Korea, it had major, major problems with it. was extremely dissatisfied with the product and called for many parts of the episode to be redone. The producers then decided to just go ahead and air "Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep," on October 28, 1989. Through the entire show's history, John Lasseter, Geo G., and Terry Ward have served as the show's executive producers. Robert Stainton, the creator of Greeny Phatom, was also in this position, although was not credited. When Stainton left in 1999, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show. The first team of writers for Geo's World were assembled by Robert Stainton. These were: John Lasseter, Joe Ranft, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, Phil Roman, Tim Hill, John France, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. Newer Geo's World writing teams usually have 16 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early October. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2001, the head of these groups was Jeff Pidgeon, who apparently wrote lots of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Geo G. who invented the pictures. Since its debut in 1989, Geo's World generally received positive reviews from critics and fans. Critics says for the show "The shows looks cool. I think it was one of the best animated shows ever made." However, for Donald's World, it received some negative reputation, the Nostalgic Critic said "This show properly ruined Geo's World and WHAAAAAAAAAAT?? Why Geo G. would be now Donald G. ?! Oh...*facepalm*" Many people refused to watch the new version. Category:Blog posts